


Uniforms

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine knew that he'd eventually be issued a uniform in case he had to be sent out in a Terran Kataphrakt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misu! She really likes the pilot suit, especially Inaho in the pilot suit. She also drew [one of the scenes](http://misurabu.tumblr.com/post/113766262444/keibey-and-i-have-deep-meaningful-conversations)! Saturday coping fic.

They had told him to try the pilot suit on, but he had been hesitant a second too long. The lieutenant took pity on him and walked him partway to the changing rooms, leaving him with directions and an awkward smile. It wasn’t getting lost on the ship on the ship that Slaine was worried about, though; it was more that he had never used a communal changing room in his life. Harsh as Count Cruhteo was to him, he had still been given a little room of his own, probably because the man had known he wouldn’t have lasted half a night in the barracks. 

Bracing himself, Slaine knocked on the locker room door, uncertain how to proceed. 

“It’s open.” The quiet voice that answered him sounded awfully like Inaho. When Slaine eased the door open cautiously, his suspicions were confirmed, but his train of thought screeched to a halt after that. The brunet had half turned to watch him walk in, the front part of the pilot suit open all the way down to the navel. The harness straps hung forlornly against Inaho’s sides, and they made a jingling noise when the brunet angled himself to face Slaine fully when he just stood there, gaping.

The way Inaho tilted his head ever so slightly in silent question shook Slaine from his stupor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t–“ he hedged; it wasn’t like he hadn’t known the brunet was inside, and it wasn’t like he could exactly say _I didn’t expect to find you half dressed_. 

“It’s a communal locker room,” Inaho said flatly with a casual shrug, but the brown eyes watched him with something that might have been a spark of curiosity. Slaine had no time to wonder about it, his eyes straying helplessly down to follow the way the brunet pulled up the zipper on his suit. The material hugged the curve from the narrow hips up to the trim waist in a way that should really be illegal, and Slaine wrenched his gaze away when Inaho snapped the buckle of the belt together, the harness only drawing attention to the space between them. 

Was there any reason to make these pilot suits so tight!? 

“Um,” he started just to break the silence, watching Inaho from the corner of his eye, “Is there a place to put my clothes?” 

“Those are free,” the brunet nodded to the lockers on the opposite side, hands busy with the top buckle of the harness. 

“Thank you,” he smiled nervously before making his way over to them, but he could feel the weight of Inaho’s stare following him. Slaine let himself relax a bit when he heard the locker door closing, glad that the brunet was leaving soon, and he shed his jacket with practiced movements. 

“Boxers or briefs?” 

Slaine almost dropped his uniform. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked automatically as he turned around to stared at the brunet. 

“Are you wearing boxers or briefs?” Inaho repeated without batting an eye, “There’s less material to compress with briefs; it’s more comfortable.” The steps the brunet took towards him were composed and sure, but the glint of mischievousness in the brown eyes must have been a trick of the light. “Alternatively, you can wear nothing at all.” 

A strangled noise of shock escaped him, but the neutral expression on Inaho’s face doesn’t change like someone who had just told a joke, and Slaine glanced down despite himself. The harness straps led his eyes quickly to the place in question, the ridiculously tight material frustratingly giving no clues either way – 

“Curious?” 

The one word sent his face aflame, Slaine snapping his gaze back up to Inaho’s face, but the look in the brown eyes let Slaine know he had most definitely been caught staring. “That’s not–!” he reflexively started, but he had to cut himself off to swallow thickly. They were close enough now that he had to tilt his head down slightly to look Inaho in the eye, and he suddenly had no idea what he should be doing. 

He licked his lips out of sheer nervousness, finding his mouth dry, but the way that Inaho’s gaze flicked down to follow the movement was encouraging. “Are you being serious?” 

“Who knows,” Inaho answered impassively, but there was a little tilt to the brunet’s head that made Slaine wonder if he was reading into things too much, “Do you want to find out?” 

Slaine had to swallow before he managed, quietly, “Could you close your eyes?” 

“Or you could close yours.” He frowned at that and the slightest hint of a smirk on the soft lips, and it was an impulsive reaction to reach out and close his hand around Inaho’s arm, pulling the brunet closer to press his lips against Inaho’s. 

Inaho immediately responded to him, the passion in the purposeful movements surprising Slaine into yielding easily – he let the brunet push him back against the lockers, let the curious tongue trace over his own. The brown eyes watched him with an intensity that made his heart beat a little faster, and it took a moment to place the look; he had never had someone look at him hungrily before. He dropped his uniform when he felt fingers rake lightly against the nape of his neck, a shiver he couldn’t hide racing down his spine at the contact, and he couldn’t quite recall the reason that had prompted him into kissing the brunet in the first place, only that he didn’t mind it at all. 

A wandering hand slipping under the waistband of his pants finally kicked the still functioning part of his brain into reminding him of how bad it would be to be caught like this, and he broke away from the kiss with quiet gasp. 

“So it was briefs,” Inaho announced blandly, and Slaine felt even the tips of his ears grow hot with the blush on his face. His indignant retort died in his throat when Inaho licked his lips like the brunet was trying to chase the lingering taste of the kiss. 

“If you’re done, I still need to change,” Slaine said in a tone he refused to acknowledge as a bit sullen, turning his face away. 

“I’m not.” The fingers brushing against his cheek were feather light, but Slaine did look back at Inaho, unsurprised to see the small smirk this time. “Aren’t you still curious?”


End file.
